wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Obgrim's Oddities
For information about Obgrim Klobb, the proprietor of Obgrim's Oddities, see Obgrim Klobb. Overview Obgrim's Oddities is the 'most prestigious brand of exotic and rare goods tradeshops in all of azeroth' according to it's founder, Obgrim Klobb. Located in the Human city of Stormwind, Obgrim's Oddities is infamous for its abundant advertising and strange wares. It has been rumored that the owner has ties to underground organizations and/or the black market, especially The Lionheart Company. Obgrim's Oddities is currently hiring part-time treasure dealers as well as shop staff and advertisers. Most of the supply work is based on commission, however there is an official payroll. Wares Nearly anything can be bought, sold, or traded within the cluttered confines of the shop. Obgrim is a treasure hunter himself and always looking for a new relic, bauble, or gem to proudly display in his shop. Rings, trinkets, potions, musty tomes, and gems are a common sight, although if you look closer, you may find something a little more devious. Obgrim is also known to keep some of the more dangerous items under lock and key. Location Located in the Mage District, along the western path from the Mage Tower. A regal looking storefront, complete with bridge and streetlamp leads into a cluttered and dusty shop. Obgrim Klobb See article Obgrim Klobb for full. Obgrim Klobb is a Dwarven entrepreneur and the owner and proprietor of a few businesses within Stormwind, including Obgrim's Oddities and The Five Deadly Venoms. According to official Stormwind records, he has spent six separate terms within the Stormwind Stockade ranging from one to seven years, each for a different petty crime. Although he's been working hard to distance himself from his past life, certain habits are hard to let go of. Rumors While Obgrim is up-front about his past stays within the Stormwind Stockade, and his earlier life of crime, he tries to distance his business from his past personal life. Although there has been talk of illegal imports and exports coming from Obgrim's Oddities, it has yet to fall under suspicion from the Guard. It is also rumored that the store acts as a fence for some of the underground black market organizations operating within Stormwind City's Walls, and the Obgrim himself is connected with the black market more than he lets on. OOC The idea behind the shop is to open up another dedicated RP environment that isn't a tavern. It is open to anyone to buy, sell, or trade, or even just browse. If you have an evil-based guild looking for some dusty demonology tomes, or a adventuring guild looking for maps and healing potions, or even if you're a petty street rogue looking for someone to fence your goods, Obgrim's Oddities would be a great RP environment to check out. It is financed by the Lionheart Company, but the blackmarket stuff is kept out of sight, and Obgrim is genuinely interested in the legal aspect, even more so than the black market side. If you are any sort of professional IC, blacksmith, alchemist, or whatever, and want to set up a business, Obgrim will not turn you away. Category:Move to Archive Category:Eastern Kingdoms